the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Checking out a book at the UCF Library
The University of Central Florida's John C. Hitt Library is a UCF students main source of academic literature and research in most every field, with books dating back to the 1800's to the most recent journal publications accessible online. This guide will cover a few of the ways to check out a book, making it possible to access almost every book in the catalog. While the library offers books, journals, newspapers, magazines, videos in different formats, and more, this will focus on books and journals as they are the most common reason you may need to enter the library. Checking Out a Book or Journal Physical When you enter the library, move through the doorway past the cafe on the right and circulation desk on the left. Computers are available to the left up ahead, or you can go to the desk titled "Information" in front of you. From there, you can use a computer to search for the book or journal you need. Searching the libraries catalog can require knowledge of the interface and advanced search capabilities, and may require understanding other search engines, so this is often taught in lower-level writing classes. If you need help, ask a librarian at the information desk. This process can also be done online away from the school, so you can enter the library proceeding to the next step. After you have identified a physical books serial number, consisting of multiple letters and numbers, you are ready to begin moving throughout the library. Check that is on the shelf and does not say "Special Collections". With the serial number, you can sue a map or ask an employee what floor your book can be found on - floors 1-4 are divided into section based on the first two letters of the serial numbers on their shelves. Elevators are located near the center of the library, and staircases on each wall in a cardinal direction. When you make it to the right floor, you will walk around till you identify the shelves with your letters. To narrow this down, consider that the shelves proceed in alphabetic order. You may find several shelves with the letters you are looking for, next we move to number. Each shelf holds a range of numbers organized in numerical order. Narrow down the shelf this way and locate the exact number within that grouping. You can then take the book downstairs to the circulation desk you passed when entering. You will need to present your student ID and the clerk will stamp the cover of your book with a return date. You are then ready to leave. Digital As mentioned before, searching the libraries catalog can require knowledge of the interface and advanced search capabilities, and may require understanding other search engines, so this is often taught in lower-level writing classes. If you need help, there are several methods of contacting a librarian (real-time chat, text, email, or phone call) to assist you. When you identify a book or journal from your search results, you may be able to download it or go to a website to view, which then allows you to download it from that publisher or catalog. You will then have access to the document wherever you chose to save it on your computer. Inter-Library Loan For physical items the library does not hold, and for a few digital items UCF does not have access to, you can use the inter-library loan (ILL) system. From your search results (explained above), you will be told the item is available via ILL where you would normally find the location. This will take you to a form that a computer system fills out with your selections information and requires some of your school information. You will be notified via email when the book arrives at the library. If this is digital, you can download it from the ILL website (linked in the email). If physical, you will have to approach the circulation desk, the very first desk on the left past the main entrance of the library, and present them with your student ID to check it out.